Istakhr
World Stats Ruler: Duke Hakim al-Malik Cathedral: St. Horace Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: al-Malik/Merchant League Garrison: 9 Capital: Samarkand Jumps: 4 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 225,000,000 Alien Population: 4,000,000 Ukari Resources: Iron, Aluminum, Fossil Fuels, Gold, Diamonds Exports: Diamonds, Gold, Silver, Agriculture, Fossil Fuels, Processed Steel, Hi-Tech Household Items, Weapons, Spacecraft, Markt Goods, Solar Converters, Robotics Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Hareera 0.237 AU Too hot for habitation Metarrab 0.467 AU Covered with clouds; Carbon Dioxide atmosphere Orroba 0.683 AU Once held ancient life that was destroyed in meteor swarms; A fraction of the planet is currently undergoing terraforming Istakhr 0.976 AU Slightly older than Urth (Waha) moon Several al-Malik military bases Dahab 5.311 AU Rocky planet with a thin atmosphere of carbon dioxide; Domed mining operations & listening posts; Dreaded domed prison of Hagz Harb 9.503 AU One of the largest gas giants in the Known Worlds Malik 15.113 AU Gas giant, methane clouds, green rings (Babylon) moon al-Malik military base (Medina) moon al-Malik military base Sifr 32.893 AU Cold, small planet; Formed outside of the Istakhr system Jumpgate 44.0 AU History The Ur-Ukar settled this world in 2405, at which time they met Mwatta, the last of the Shadow People and the Spirit of Istakhr. Ukari Shamans attempted to conquer her through the power of Anikrunta, but she shed her skin and escaped. Ukari psychics then contained her in a pentagram, successfully imprisoning her; she then foretold of their loss of the world. Later in the 25th century, most Ukari settlers return to their homeworld to participate in the civil war, while only a few remained in the arctic circle region. Humans arrived from Aylon and Stigmata and called the world Rehla. Tyre was built in the 28th century, controlled by Shar al-Din, a Lebanese merchant family. Tyre was the birthplace of Doramos, the famous world-builder. Tyre fell to House Dunama, an african aristocracy. Clans Hashin, Jamsheed and Jawhar united to destroy Tyre in 2847, destroying the world's only spaceport and effectively isolating it from the rest of the Known Worlds. The Dunama fled the destruction of Tyre and retired to the southern hemisphere, founding the cities of Kanem and Biran. The Istakhr Market began some time before the 30th century. It was taken over by Clan Hashin in 2950. Samarkand was built specifically to house and protect the Istakhr Market. The al-Malik originated on Istakhr as wool sellers in the eastern desert of Es-Sahara. The Ukari conquered the world in 2870, destroying Clan Hashin and setting up Clan al-Amar as a puppet government. Actually, the Ukari were only able to conquer Samarkand - the desert nomads continued to roam free. When the Ukari were finally defeated, the al-Amar clan was destroyed, but the Bashshar Corporation, that had cooperated with the Ukari, remained. Arif al-Malik (who lived in the 35th century) beheld a vision in the desert and began converting people to the Pancreator's faith. Nawar Caspari, owner of Bashshar Corp and of Istakhr, eventually married Arif, passing control of both the company and the world to the al-Malik. During the 2nd Republic, the al-Malik refocused their power on Criticorum and Shaprut and the world of Istakhr came under the influence of House Cestmir. Rahimat al-Malik invaded in 4460 and annihiliated House Cestmir, reclaiming the world for the al-Malik. Asim al-Malik of Istakhr attempted to recreate the Republic in 4490, but was killed on Byzantium Secundus. Tahir al-Malik (46th century) created the Mutasih by merging the various Market police organizations. Tahir also heavily relied on Ukari soldiers to maintain the peace. During the Emperor Wars, House al-Malik exchanged Hawkwood aid against the Symbiots for trading rights on Imperial worlds. Istakhr is a desert world and requires extensive food imports from Aylon and Shaprut. It is, however, home to one of the largest agoras in the Known Worlds - the Istakhr Market. Locations Najran Najran is ruled by Amir al-Malik, son of Duke Hakim and a real playboy. The region is mostly settled by people of Persian descent. The city of Baram is famous for its bards, artisans and fishers, while great farms dot the sea coast. *18 million population Harat Forest Region Located in the forest region is the Ukari reservation of Mwerrid Usdid, which is ruled by Dwanind Sijgayek. The reservation is policed by a mixed al-Malik/Ukari police force. The Ukari here feel abandoned by their Kordeth and Aylon kin and often join the al-Malik army as a way of escaping their grinding poverty. The City of Shiraz is a violent mining and fishing village from which whaling fleets hunt the Coral Whales. *18 million population Es-Sahara The Es-Sahara is prone to fierce sandstorms and trackless dunes, making it a haven for many bandit groups. As well the desert hides the genetic mutations of Sekander, the floating city from the Second Republic which became hideously inbred and isolated leading to many mutations and deformities. Two attempts have been made to wipe out Sekander (in 4788 and 4955), but the monstrosities there survive and propagate. Mt. Mecca can be found in the Tawel Mountains and is the highest mountain on Istakhr. The ruins of Tyre lay at the foot of Mt. Mecca, which are home to the Keeber Aa'rab - the Istakhr Scorpion, man-eaters. *2 million population Afid Desert Ruled by Duke Hakim, a man noted for being tolerant of all faiths, much to the dismay of the Church but to the benefit of the local economy. The Duchess Yusara al-Malik is the wife of Hakim and is a great patroness of the arts. The city of Faraon is governed jointly by the League and the al-Malik and is home to high-tech shipyards and industry. The region is also home to the planetary capital of Samarkand. Samarkand is home to four million people, the planet's main spaceport, and the Istakhr Market - the main agora on the world. The new part of the city is called Gadded and is home to many government workers and merchant. The old part is called Eladeema and houses the poor and the aliens (including Ukar and Obun). Zuranists, Incarnates and other obscure sects live in the Eladeema without fear of persecution. The Archbishop Taraleng is leader of the Metropilae of Aylon, Criticorum, Istakhr, Shaprut and Kordeth; he is a mahayanist, but dislikes Duke Hakim's excessively liberal attitudes on matters of faith. Taraleng is rumored to be a possible replacement for the Patriarch Hezekiah. *95 million population Gharbsahar Desert A desert scape of violent sandstorms and earthquakes that wrack the Gharb Gebel Mountains. The desert here is home to the indigenous Gedamals, camel like creatures with three humps and thick skin to protect against scorpions. A few shepherds work the land here, some expensive water-fed orchards are scattered throughout, and wild packs of genetically altered Vorox-hounds roam freely terrorizing desert travellers. The City of Mostabul is an oasis on the Samarkand-Biran trade route, and is ruled by Count Rahidi (uncle of Duke Hakim). *18 million population Ramal Desert A desert scape of beautiful vistas and red sand, with freemen miners and hunters living a very traditional, nomadic lifestyle. League mining operations work the Gharb Gebel Mountains, while military training camps dot the land. There ar erumors of Ur ruins in the desert. *2 million population Gamid Desert The local Omah tribes produce excellent scouts, while the city of Khwardsod Samak provides an oasis of civilization in the desert. Evil spirits are said to walk the sands, cursed by St. Mantius. *18 million population Eswida Eswida is noted for its scientific farming techniques on the local al-Malik and Dunama estates. House Dunama hold some of the richest farmland on southern Istakhr and practice terraforming to increase their agricultural output. The cities of Baniko and Biran are ruled by House Dunama and engage in herding, agriculture, weapons, ship production. Biran is ruled by Prince Musa Dunama, a master at fencing and a feudal reformer; he is an ally of Duke Hakim. The region also has some rare Charioteer controlled fiefs. Generally House Dunama and the Charioteers get along very well, but there was recently a war between them. The nobles face constant warfare with the Shun tribes of the hills - the Shun believe they are descended from Vladimir Alecto, who they worship as a god. They are hostile to outsiders, but all attempts to conquer them have failed. They have access to modern weapons and even some manufacturing capability. The Shun tribes more recently are being stirred up by two Prophets, believed to be an Obun and an Ukar working together. Some of the greatest oral storytellers of the Known Worlds reside in Biran Suq, while rumors persist of "Old Ones" in the hills who still practice ancient, pre-reflective Christianity and Islam. *36 million population Mesehee Ahkdar This is a fertile region of large al-Malik estates, vineyards and monasteries. St. Maya died here, in a location now known as Maya's Hill. The region is also home to the Ankdar Forest and the city of Shabooran, or the Dreaming City of the South, which is ruled by Count Najar Demai. The city's main claim to fame is its sea farms and its heavy fog and cool climate. *18 million population Category:Al-Malik Worlds Category:Worlds